Amber Rollins
Amber Rollins Biography Amber is a self-described "diva." She is confident, outspoken, headstrong, and very loyal to her friends. However, despite her strong personality, she is also known to be very sensitive and strives to find someone to love and be loved. Furthermore, Amber is extremely supportive and sympathetic to her friends, such as when she let Amy live with her after she found out that Jerry was her father and was kicked out of the studio and helped Candy's record ambition come true at the possible expense of her own. While Amber is a reasonably clever girl, she has been known to make dumb comments such as mistaking broccoli for a toilet brush or believing she can get HIV/AIDS from cucumbers. Amber is a strong Christian and plans to wait until she married to have sex. Although her friends come from different backgrounds, she still prays for them to show support. Relationship Kenny Collins (ex-boyfriend) Amber and Kenny begin a relationship over the summer, but it ends when he moves away prior to The Beginning. After Kenny returns to Los Angeles, he declares that he will never give up on them, even though she's in a relationship with another guy. During the events of The Beginning, Amber realizes she still has feelings for Kenny and cheats on her by the time, boyfriend. Feeling guilty, she breaks things off with Kenny in The Blind Date, but they reunite in Wedding. They break up again prior to A Star is Torn. When Amber and Kenny move in together, they decide to rekindle their romance again, but break things off because Amber doesn't want to hold Kenny back when it comes to sex. Courteney Smith (close friend) Amber and Courteney are both initiated into Project DIVA during I'll Still Love You No Matter What, and are officially classified as "besties" by Amber during The Blind Date, when she tries to warn her off starting a relationship with Jake, the Los Angeles stalker. Songs S1= ;Solos Song_oskdlfokofm.jpg|Love Child (It's a Holliday)|link=Love Child Song 0dj9jiferniendbfjfr.jpg|Love You, Hate You (Understudy)|link=Love You, Hate You Song nrbfjbfknfjnf.jpg|I Look To You (Understudy)|link=I Look To You Song rihfnunigkn j.jpg|Hell to the No (A Star is Torn)|link=Hell to the No Song idhjofidjf.jpg|Love (A Star is Torn)|link=Love Song klko j90i 9inuijo.jpg|Ain't No Way (Homesickness)|link=Ain't No Way ;Duets Song imjmkdmkm.jpg|Blind (Jeremy Jones) (The Beginning)|link=Blind Song iefjoidjfidjifjfi.jpg|He's Got a Lot of Honey (Courteney) (The Blind Date)|link=He's Got a Lot of Honey Song kmkdnjnjnjnj.jpg|The Boy Is Mine (Mary) (The Blind Date)|link=The Boy Is Mine Song osjkodikndjofkm.jpg|The Homecoming Queen's Got a Love (Courteney) (Understudy)|link=The Homecoming Queen's Got a Love Song bujbf kmol.jpg|It's My Time (Monica Rollins) (Understudy)|link=It's My Time Song_jnsmdndj.jpg|Hot N' Cold (Courteney) (It's All Fun and Games, Til Someone Goes Viral)|link=Hot N' Cold Song odsk3r0o4wjrkijr.jpg|At Last (Kenny Collins) (Wedding)|link=At Last Song keoifjfdioofkjoakf.jpg|All About That Bass (Spencer) (Homesickness)|link=All About That Bass ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song kemekeee222.jpg|You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman (Family Affairs)|link=You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman Song fmg.jpg|Heaven (Tough Love)|link=Heaven Song pol.jpg|Power Of Love (Tough Love)|link=Power Of Love Song sd.jpg|Sweet Dreams (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=Sweet Dreams Song beautiful.jpg|Beautiful (The Last Temptations of Jerry)|link=Beautiful Song 2wsmssmkd.jpg|Baby It's You (We Are Young)|link=Baby It's You Song race.jpg|Race Jones (Showdown)|link=Race Jones ;Duets Song kwj9eirn3jwieerir.jpg|Sisters (Courteney) (Brave New World)|link=Sisters Song kinmfikndk.jpg|River Deep Mountian High (Mary) (Family Affairs)|link=River Deep Mountain High Song la.jpg|L.A. Love (la la) (Candy) (The Road Not Taken)|link=L.A. Love (la la) Song ekienjrnfjnfngjnfjngj fg.jpg|Take Me or Leave Me (Courteney) (False Witness)|link=Take Me or Leave Me Song wondn.jpg|Whatever Makes You Happy (Kenny) (Showdown)|link=Whatever Makes You Happy Song stranger.jpg|Stranger (Courteney) (Eye for an Eye)|link=Stranger Song shake.jpg|Shake Down (Kenny) (Eye of an Eye)|link=Shake Down ;Solos in a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers